The following presents devices, systems and methods related to video system and to the extracting of data from video sequences.
A user of video may want to extract information about a video sequence, such as the people in the video, to enhance viewing of the video or determining whether the video is even of interest. Extracting this data would conventionally require the user to go through and annotate the video sequence themselves, or else send the video out to be analyzed and wait for its return. Consequently, video viewing could be enhanced if such information could be provided real time in a more automated manner in order to enhance the video with the extracted data.